<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ephemeral Reflection by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353069">Ephemeral Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark'>Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack But Not Really Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to repair the distance mirror in the Belmont Hold, Alucard writes the wrong runes and gets a glimpse of a forbidden realm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ephemeral Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Ephemeral Reflection ~</p><p>"These runes are wrong."</p><p>Alucard extends a claw to fix the inscription around the edge of the distance mirror, but afterward he frowns as what he's written. Those don't look right, either. In fact, they don't look like any language he's ever seen before.</p><p>But then, what are they? And what caused him to transcribe these instead of the ones he meant?</p><p>An image appears in the mirror: a room, some sort of library, or some magician's study...</p><p>At first it seems to just be an empty room, but then the door at the far side opens, and a cloaked figure enters. The figure walks past the mirror, seemingly absorbed in a book, and disappears from Alucard's view for a few seconds, before doing a double take and coming back to peer into the mirror.</p><p>Startled by the sight of star-spangled blue skin under the hood, Alucard jumps back from the mirror, his still-extended claw dragging through one of the runes, breaking the connection.</p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>